Apple
Apple is the infamous android that used to work for the Royal Knights. He is a mistake. Summary Apple was introduced to Val-Ley during the in between of the Clone-Arc. When he arrived he was a just a roomba who was fairly useless. Time went on to the point where he was upgraded to a battle suit. Soon he transferred his AI to the suit completing full transition to android. After that he occasionally went on mission. Near the end of the revolution he had set up base in Runette, and opened multiple failed companies. Soon he opened up his toy shop, and was able to make a stable income. Since then he has been traveling the world, and helping his business at home also supporting his space fund. Disc 1 The Roomba Stage Creation: 2015-2016 (Earth) Apple was originally from Earth created by an estranged 15 year old named Francis. Along with Francis was his little brother Marlo. Apple was built by Francis from stolen coding put into a old smartphone, and then wired into a random Roomba. Apple was originally named Gerald by Francis. Apple always had Issues with names, and can't remember the real ones. Life was not easy for Apple he was consistently abused, and "Fixed" by Francis. Apple and Marlo became close friends defending each other the best the could from the horrible family life. Apple kept failing jobs, and basic actions. Francis had gotten too annoyed and after living with the family for 7 months was kicked out of the house. Apple then began his 208/248 day long adventure to find home. He was proceeding abused attacked, and chased for the multiple months. He came across a lovely lady on a farm, and became a good friend to her for a few weeks before leaving. The rest are him running around the world visiting cities and towns struggling. That is when on day 157 Apple was swept away to Val-Ley. Arrival to Val-Ley: 4643, February-July Apple arrived to Val-Ley not noticing, and spending the next month still searching. He then in June found the mansion in Poeze where the Royal Knights were staying. They were not welcoming in the beginning, but in his first day he did make close allies with the new comer Isaac. In the span of the week he made good friends with Isaac, Alessa, Cain, and Gideon. On his first day he was renamed by Alessa to Apple. Apple one time with Isaac did eviscerate a squirrel alive while looking for a new pet for Isaac. His antics continued to get more, and more weird. Soon after being abducted by Gerome he was installed with a loli voice, and a marshmallow shooter removed that Alessa had added a few days ago. Alessa then took Apple, and upgraded him with an arm, grappling hook, taser, and a marshmallow shooter. This caused a new stage of Apple antics to be reached. The next week Alessy built him a battle suit that he could take control of. This suit was used for a short time on a few missions. Another weeks pass as Alessa and Isaac start "The Transfer". The Apple 1.0 (Poeze) 4643 August-November "The Transfer" This was to Apple the longest day of his life. He was out of control and only Isaac and Alessa could control him. They went through is memory banks looking through they 249 day adventure, and a few months before. This day was the most open Apple has ever been. Afterwards the Iphone battery was dying, and Isaac and Alessa paniced. They plugged Apple into the suit as his AI was transferred. This was the day where the body Apple has today was fully created. The suit was given minor upgrades, and upgrades. One of the Team Apple through out the next few months was becoming someone. He still didn't see himself as an individual not even one of the team. Apple lived in the living room of the Mansion not taking a room. It wasn't till they were stationed out in a forest where he was offered a room from Isaac in the tree house mansion. Apple with only a lamp, and a new dream of reaching space felt like he had finally found his own home. For the next few weeks he started working on space studies, and new inventions one including the creation of .5. Family Apple soon found Marlo was waiting for him at the tree house. This was a reunion of lost family to Apple the two became good friends again as Apple became a close guardian. During this time Apple was so engrossed in his research he didn't even think about stopping. In the meantime Marlo became a prominent person around the Royal Knights. He was soon adopted by Alessa and was under her care. Although Ricken and Alessa were his adoptive parents he was still under the most care by Apple. Time went on as the Royal Knights moved back to the mansion to stop clone Ricken. This point Apple was crazed with the though of Heathens (Old Women) attacking him. This was also the darkest time for him as he had killed 3 innocent ladies. An error in his coding that he had called the Apple Multiverse had convinced him to do dark actions. The insanity of Apple spread to multiple others in the Royal Knights causing the multiverse to be claimed as real. Soon after the AI in Apple errored again nullifying all information on the Apple Multiverse. At this point Apple had detected that the error occurred from a blocked thought process that was him not having a family. Isaac, Marlo, and Alessa soon answered his question indirectly causing him to realize that he isn't family-less. At this point in time the clones were all taken care of, and the team was heading to Runette to end the revolution. The Apple 2.0 (Runette) 5643-5643 December-June Liberation The Royal Knights soon arrive at Runette still under control. Lead by Queen Elizabeth a revolution in the town soon came a few days later. This was the first time Apple saw the people of Runette having an inspiration to do something. The group moved to an Inn to stay there at that point was a long break of the Royal Knights as Gideon left first for 5 months and go involved in gangs. Isaac was next as he left for 3 months for training to become a better fighter. Apple soon packed up his bags with Marlo as they headed out to find their family this was a blatant lie, because in reality Marlo wanted to leave. Apple made an agreement to him that they could leave for a few months, but they must return. The Return Spring had come, and Apple wasn't back. It wasn't till late Spring early Summer, but he and Marlo had been gone for 5 months. The team still in Runette was also still in the inn. Apple's return was an uncelebrated one, one because his memory was wiped, two Marlo's arm was paralyzed and had to be replaced, three no one really noticed. The team goes on a few mission not really all too memorable to Apple. Yet soon the inn the team is staying at burns down in a drunken evening when Alessa's plasma tank explodes. The Barracks The team was moved over to a barracks a place where their weapons would be compensated, and they can't destroy. They would stay here till the end of the revolution. Here Apple's antics would proceedingly get weirder and weirder. Most mission the group was sent on in this time really weren't attended by Apple. Apple hung back relaxing in the town, he actually opened multiple businesses. The first was a bar that would burn down, second a observatory that would burn down, Third a park that would burn down, Fourth another bar that would go bankrupt, Fifth another park that burned down. After the multiple failed businesses Apple took a break and decided to figure out who he is. During this time he decided to dabble in technology and space a lot more. He made many new inventions that failed, but multiple advancements in space technology. Isaac soon left at this point when he realized he was a Caasi, and left to train in the mountains with his species. This is when Isaac would not be present for the rest of the revolution till the near end. His cousin Mia from the Behta Squad located somewhere else was called in to take his place. The Fall of Queen Elizabeth to Rise of Queen Orange The team was all sent to a work factory where they were to liberate it saw enslaved girls, and stop android production for the enemy. They soon found a android in a repair room that they saved. At the end of a mission Ricken smashed a woman's SNDWVE as she paniced over it. Apple using his new ability with technology used and old android head, and broken SNDWVE pieces fixing it. Soon she had her son who was in the SNDWVE alive again. The group headed back to the barracks. Soon the android wakes up, and names herself Orange. Queen Elizabeth runs away, and Orange takes her place as queen. Apple dosen't really get to know either of the queens that well and this is the point where he starts to split away from the team. Independence Apple over the next few months would occasionally help the team on a mission or help he, and Marlo would take their time learning who they are finding how they are fully. Marlo over this time gets closer to Apple, and starts dating Pen. He would go into a coma developing a coma being temporarily paralyzed for some time, but then getting back on his feet fighting crime. Apple during this time was very busy when he first created the crypt under the barracks. There he caused many antics creating many creatures he would release into the wild. There were Birdrats, Snakecat, and Fireflybird. He also created many new friends that he would never forget, and still meet every day. Sanzes the intelligent turtle, Carl the talking monkey, a velociraptor, and Bertha the drunk spider. Also at this time he got very into his tech developing skill that he got from working on space studies. He also created Papaya his companion to help him with difficult issues,Skeletor his right hand man to all his crazy antics, and MRI (Mini Robo Isaac) who would lead him to make his horrible decisions. Apple would spend a lot of his time in the crypt working on test rockets, satellites, and creatures. It wasn't till the team discovered that Coralians had moved into the crypt. He soon made good relations with them learning their language making music with them, and learning his love for toy making. For the next weeks Apple was getting into insane adventures starting a cult, starting a massive dance party, getting jailed, and making a dancing bubble machine. Apple started to love Runette he decided to start building on the lot where his past businesses were. He built this toy shop, and so he and Marlo moved out of the barracks and into the shop. The Toy Shop For the end of the revolution Apple stayed at the barracks, and clean everything up. His toy shop was a success, and Marlo helped around the store working for Apple. Apple felt that he had one thing left in his life that he had to put behind. His hatred for old women and killing them. He befriended a kind old lady named Janet, and they would soon work together at the toy shop. The revolution ended with him not helping in the battle, but he did return home where he would spend the next year. At the end of the revolution Apple had learned who he was, made good friends, and put his past behind him. To him his life was perfect now he was ready for anything. Disc 1 to Disc 2: Intermission 5643 - 5644 'Life After The Revolution' Life after the revolution was quite simple for Apple. It was Him, Marlo, Janet, Papaya, Skeletor, Carl, Sansez, Bertha, Velociraptor, .5, Pen, the people of Runette, and the kingdom of the Coralians. He would always have some kind of antics happening. Pen and Marlo's relationship would get more solidified and they would take their leave from Val-Ley as returning characters. Apple and Papaya would stay as the only characters to return to disc 2 that Apple has created. These two would work together in Runette where they would expand their toy shop which was a booming business that he still has in disc 2. They would also proceed to buy the grounds for their new space research and development site, and Apple would be know as the head rocket scientist know in Val. Apple would soon get bored of this simple life, and decides to go on an adventure so he packs his bags. He and Papaya take off in search of something new. Apple before leaving would create the Papaya relay network. Which can only send basic images and text to the toy shop there are currently only two Papaya relay terminals. Papaya herself, and a Papaya made to help with the toy shop in Runette. Each Papaya installed with the Papaya AI has a separate memory and personality. There was one Papaya before the one Apple has now named avocado, but she was killed by the Royal Knight in a team building mission. Isaac once and a while would always drop off at Apple's toy shop to say hi. The Adventure Apple and Papaya took off in any direction looking for something new. They would go missing till the start of disc 2. While they were missing they accidentally joined a beaver cult in the middle of the woods. they would spend the next few months there getting to know the people, and rising in the ranks. In the end life became a mess of murder and death, and they barely escaped before they were killed them selves. They would soon cross the border into Poeze unknowingly where disc 2 would start. Disc 2 ''' '''Apple 3.0 4644-???? The Reunion Party Apple and Papaya soon make their way to the reunion party of the Royal Knights. Here they get to know what they missed over the year long break, and what is next. The party was quite insane, and was quite remember to everyone in the city. The next week or so they all stay in Poeze as everyone is planning to join Trandon's mercenary groups journey. Apple would get to know some of the new members, and get caught up with his other friends. He would soon accidentally get on the train that the mercenary group was using thinking it was a train ride to Runette. The Poezian Jungles Here he would join the team as a groupie. Apple would would experience the jungle, and their way of life. He would help out quite a bit with some of the people, but really he just used the local resources to create new toys. He would join the team in a dungeon where the occult seemed to be present. Throughout this old dungeon events would cause changes to the members of the team. He would also create his new weapon the chakram. Extra Information Weapons Disc 1 * Railgun Sniper: (1d12 damage) Was made by Alessa, and was alos his first weapon (Retired) * Grenade launcher: (1d6 damage) Also made by Alessa as his sub weapon (Retired) * Weaponize Feather Duster: (1d6 Damage) Apple's personalized duster (Retired) * Skeletor: (1d12 after charge up) Skeletor was made by using DTHWVE arms (Retired) Disc 2 * Condensed Sniper: (1d12 damage) Extendable sniper made by Apple * Skeletor Arms: (1d12 after charge up) Removed arms by skeletor after the revolution (Retired) * Chakram: (Ranged 2d8, Melee 3d6) Made by Apple in the Baeze Jungle Bonds * Isaac: Idiot Savant (Crit on RP rolls are now 18 instead of 20) Category:Android Category:Royal Knights Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Active